What Does it All Mean?
by SassyAngel05
Summary: Rory has to go to a school seminar, what will happen there and when she returns? It's a trory and a jory! Thanks for the replies everyone! LAST CHAPTER HERE!
1. Frustrations, Coffee, and Dancing

What Does it All Mean?  
  
  
  
Author: Vona  
  
E-Mail: Joshysgurlie15@aol.com  
  
Website URL: http://pub90.ezboard.com/bthecentre19298 VISIT and POST PLEASE!  
  
Feedback: I live for feedback. It is the air I breathe, the drink I sip, the food I chew, etc, I think you get the point. Constructive Criticism is fine  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own GG. If I owned GG, Dean would die or something of the sort, Tristan would still be there, Luke and Lorelai would already be together, etc.:) I love this show. I also give the A Walk to Remember soundtrack credit for the songs. The first one is by Shane West called What Does it All Mean. The second is by Mandy Moore I'll Always Remember. The third is Mandy Moore and Jonathan Foreman called Someday We'll Know. And the last song is If You Believe by Rachel Lampa.  
  
Summary: Rory has to go on a school seminar, a week with Chiltonites. What happens there and what happens when she comes home? It's a Trory and a Jory. There is a tiny bit of R/D but luckily I end that quickly. Also, some L/L.  
  
Classification: Romance and Drama also Humorous  
  
Chapter 1 Frustrations, Coffee, and Dancing  
  
Rory Gilmore slammed her locker. " Stupid, stupid locker! Stupid books! Stupid school! Stupid homework! AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!" She screamed out as she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" So much hostility, Mary." She whirled to see who the hand and voice belonged to, as if she didn't already know.  
  
" Tristan DuGray! What are you doing here?"  
  
" I'm baaaccccckkkkk..."  
  
" Obviously, but how? I thought you were shipped off to military school, far away, far out of my life."  
  
" I got out on good behavior. I've been so good, Dad decided I'd had enough punishment. Not happy to see me, Mar?" Rory snorted. " I'm supposed to believe that you of all people got out on good behavior."  
  
" Well, I did." The bell rang. " Great seeing you, Tristan. I'm off now." Rory turned and fled down the hall. Tristan's heart pounding and memories of why was so good at military school. One thing had hit him in his life, something that made him reflect on who he really was. Rory Gilmore.  
  
Mrs. Metcalfe announced, " We will be attending a special camp next week. It's like a school workshop. It's in Ashaway, Rhode Island. All must attend. Here are the details and permission slips." Rory groaned. " Problem, Miss Gilmore?"  
  
" No, Mrs. Metcalfe." When the bell rang, Rory ran to the bus, leaving Chilton behind.  
  
Rory slammed the door. " Hey, babe. Bad day?"  
  
Rory nodded, " Like you wouldn't believe. Come, I'll fill you in." Rory recapped her day to her mother while changing out of her uniform into her cloud pajamas. " You deserve ice cream."  
  
" I know, with tons and tons of chocolate syrup. Heck, forget the ice cream, just give me the chocolate syrup." Lorelai grinned, " Definitely." Lorelai went to fix themselves ice cream while Rory got out her homework.  
  
*5 hours later*  
  
Rory stretched and looked at the clock. 9:47 P.M. " MOM! I need coffee!"  
  
Lorelai nodded and went to fix her a cup.  
  
" Whoa..."  
  
" What is it, Mom?"  
  
" We're out of coffee." Lorelai was staring blankly into the empty cupboard.  
  
" We're out of coffee?"  
  
" We're out of coffee. What do I do, Rory? What do I do?"  
  
" Ok, don't panic. First, we'll go to Luke's."  
  
" But we're in our pajamas. I don't want to change."  
  
" So, we'll go in our pj's. It's not like Luke or Jess will really care." Lorelai agreed and they raced to the jeep in their pajama's and slippers.  
  
CLOSED! " NO! They are not closed! Lukey, Lukey open up for Lorelai and Rory. We need coffee! Luuuuukkkkkkey!" Rory, in the meantime, threw a rock at Jess's window. He opened it quickly, " What, Ror?" Lorelai turned amazed.  
  
" Why won't Luke open up for us?"  
  
" He's in the back, doing inventory."  
  
" Let us in Jess."  
  
" Nope, we're closed." Rory pouted. "OK, OK."  
  
Jess shut the window. Lorelai smirked, "Nice system, Rory."  
  
" Yeah, yeah. Shut up. It's getting us coffee, isn't it?" Jess unlocked Luke's and let them in. " Nice pajama's Rory, Lorelai." Rory smiled at her cloud pajamas. Luke was back from the storage room. " I don't believe that you have coffee pajamas Lorelai."  
  
" Are you surprised, Lukey?"  
  
" No, not from the obsessed caffiene addict you are." Rory plopped on one the barstools. " Coffee, Luke, please."  
  
" Bad day, Rory?" She nodded.  
  
" Coming right up. In the meantime, tell Dr. Luke and Dr. Deliquent what happened?"  
  
Rory sighed, " Well, I got up late this morning. I had to rush around trying to get to the bus on time. Then, my locker wouldn't open. Paris assigned to me this article about the sewage system of Hartford. Yes, the sewage system. Plus, Tristan DuGray is back. Thanks, Luke."  
  
" Wait, Evil One? I thought he had been shipped to Military school."  
  
Lorelai smiled, " Yep, Bible boy is back."  
  
" Anyways, we have to go on this weeklong school seminar in Ashaway, Rhode Island. A deserted little town with tons of evil Chiltonites, that includes Tristan and Paris." Rory stared glumly at her mug. Luke watched her sulk, his fatherly concern kicked in. Even though Rory wasn't his daughter, he wanted to cheer her up.  
  
" You know what, Rory? I know you and Lorelai have been dying to dance around the diner and you can dance with any c.d. of your choice. I'll let you."  
  
Rory's eyes lit up, " Seriously, Luke?"  
  
" Seriously." She jumped off the barstool and searched for her A Walk to Remember soundtrack. She popped it into Luke's c.d. player and turned the volume up. She glanced at Lorelai, " Ready?"  
  
" SING, SHANE WEST, SING!" Rory flipped to track 11 and the music started. Soon Shane West's voice rang through the air. Lorelai and Rory jumped around singing along.  
  
The day I first met you  
  
Well I thought you were quite funny  
  
Your eyes are so darn blue  
  
Your smile was a drug  
  
What does it all mean?  
  
To find someone who makes you cry for her time  
  
The players on her team  
  
How could I smile when all she did was say hi  
  
Then one day when he's gone  
  
I'll get my chance to ask her out  
  
And then I'll show my colorful life  
  
My colorful life  
  
Tristan stepped up to Miss Patty. " Excuse me, Ma'm. Do you know where Rory Gilmore is? I went to her house, but she wasn't there."  
  
" Well, she's probably at Luke's Diner."  
  
" The diner that says it's a hardware store? The sign said it was closed."  
  
" Yes, dear, but that won't matter for Rory or Lorelai. They'll be there most likely, whether it's closed or not. Luke lets them come whenever they want to come. He is their provider of coffee and food. Luke and Lorelai are good, good friends. Rory also talks to Luke's nephew. It really is a shame too, she's such a good girl. He'll be a bad influence on her, I'm sure."  
  
Tristan nodded politely.  
  
" Thanks ma'm." He fled to his car.  
  
  
  
Miss Patty quickly dialed Sookie up. " There is a blond teenage God driving a blue mercedes benz asking around for Rory. Any idea who?"  
  
" No, Miss Patty. I'll find out if Dean knows him." The two women hung up. Sookie dialed Dean. "Dean,it's Sookie St. James. Do you know a blond boy who drives a blue Mercedes Benz."  
  
" No, why?"  
  
" He's been asking for Rory."  
  
" NO! It couldn't be. Where's Rory?"  
  
" Probably at Luke's."  
  
" Thanks, Sookie." Dean hung up and made his way to Luke's. 


	2. Fights and Rumors

What Does it All Mean?  
  
Author: Vona  
  
E-Mail: Joshysgurlie15@aol.com  
  
Website URL: http://pub90.ezboard.com/bthecentre19298 VISIT and POST PLEASE!  
  
Feedback: I live for feedback. It is the air I breathe, the drink I sip, the food I chew, etc, I think you get the point. Constructive Criticism is fine  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own GG. If I owned GG, Dean would die or something of the sort, Tristan would still be there, Luke and Lorelai would already be together, etc.:) I love this show.  
  
Summary: Rory has to go on a school seminar, a week with Chiltonites. What happens there and what happens when she comes home? It's a Trory and a Jory. There is a tiny bit of R/D but luckily I end that quickly. Also, some L/L.  
  
Classification: Romance and Drama also Humorous  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Fights and Rumors  
  
" Jess, dance! Come on!" Rory grabbed his hands and made him move. Soon he was spinning her around and making her dip. "Lukey, do that to me." Lorelai called. Luke smiled, " Your wish is my command." He grabbed Lorelai and danced with her. Rory was smiling and laughing. " Thanks Luke!! I needed this."  
  
" I know."  
  
I'd like to be like you  
  
With a reb like close, my little honey  
  
I'm not sure what I can do  
  
Just know that I ain't no flowers man  
  
What does it all mean  
  
To try so hard to get the right words out  
  
Well, I wish I could come clean  
  
I'll give it my all but I have my doubts  
  
Then one day when he's gone  
  
I'll get my chance to ask you out  
  
And then I'll show my colorful life  
  
Yeah!  
  
Then one day when he's gone  
  
I'll get my chance to ask you out  
  
Then one day when he's gone  
  
I'll get my chance to ask you out  
  
Then one day when he's gone  
  
I'll get my chance to ask you out  
  
And then I'll show my colorful life  
  
My colorful life  
  
My colorful life  
  
Soon Shane West's song stopped and Rory collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter. Luke looked at the window and saw a pair of blue eyes peering through the blind slits. " Who's that?" Rory looked up and she would know those eyes anywhere.  
  
" It's Satan's spawn. I'm not talking to him."  
  
" I'll take care of him." Luke stormed out and caught Tristan in a headlock.  
  
" Stalking is illegal in all 50 states, boy."  
  
" I'm not stalking Rory. I needed to talk to her and a woman said I would find her here. I didn't want to interrupt her, she looked like she was having fun."  
  
" Yeah, no thanks to you. Leave now, before I break every bone in your body for tormenting my little Rory." Suddenly, Dean came charging down the street.  
  
" TRISTAN! I knew it!"  
  
" Hello, bag boy. How'd you know I was here?"  
  
" Small town, news travels fast, especially when it's concerning a stranger." Luke had let Tristan out of the headlock. Dean threw a punch at Tristan. The commotion caused people to come outside into the streets. Rory ran out. " STOP! DEAN, TRISTAN, STOP IT!!!!" Her cries fell to the wind. People were calling others, " How scandelous, there are two boys fighting over Rory Gilmore."  
  
" JESS! HELP ME!!!" Jess ran in, but Dean punched Jess, which caused him to fight back. Rory tried to get in the middle to stop it, but Dean's fist connected with her jaw. She fell to the ground. All three boys cried out, "RORY!" Tears were flowing down her cheeks. Dean bent down, " I'm so sorry, Rory." He tried to touch her jaw, she flinched. " Don't touch me. You all act like 3 year olds. Ahhh! Leave me alone!" She was trying to stop her tears.  
  
" Go home, Tristan! I don't know why you couldn't wait to torment me until tomorrow and I don't care. LEAVE!"  
  
" Dean, we're through! You are always so jealous every time I speak to another boy. You're jealousy made you hit me. I don't care if it was an accident, go away." Dean turned, blushing at the very public break up scene. Jess approached her.  
  
" Rory..."  
  
" I know, you didn't mean to get into the fight. I can forgive you." Jess gently touched her jawline. " I'm sorry, Rory."  
  
" It's OK. Mom, let's go." Rory and Lorelai left the crowd behind.  
  
Rory went to Chilton the next day. Rumors flew about how she got the bruise from she had an abusive boyfriend to she was in a fight. Only Tristan knew the truth. He came to her locker. " Hey, Rory." She ignored him. He grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. She had a huge black and green bruise on her jaw. He was surprised at how bad it looked. " Oh, Rory, I'm so sorry." He lightly touched her jaw with his fingers.  
  
" Yeah, whatever. Let me go."  
  
" No. Rory, I'm truly sorry."  
  
" Just leave me alone, Bible boy." Rory jerked her arm away from him and left him behind. People were sending curious stares at Tristan and his interest in Rory Gilmore. 


	3. Angels and Cars

What Does it All Mean?  
  
Author: Vona  
  
E-Mail: Joshysgurlie15@aol.com  
  
Website URL: http://pub90.ezboard.com/bthecentre19298 VISIT and POST PLEASE!  
  
Feedback: I live for feedback. It is the air I breathe, the drink I sip, the food I chew, etc, I think you get the point. Constructive Criticism is fine  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own GG. If I owned GG, Dean would die or something of the sort, Tristan would still be there, Luke and Lorelai would already be together, etc.:) I love this show.  
  
Summary: Rory has to go on a school seminar, a week with Chiltonites. What happens there and what happens when she comes home? It's a Trory and a Jory. There is a tiny bit of R/D but luckily I end that quickly. Also, some L/L.  
  
Classification: Romance and Drama also Humorous  
  
AN: THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE FOR THE REPLIES!!! Oh, yeah, btw, thanks for the lyrics to so, what does it all mean! I didn't know Shane West was in a band either, on the jacket cover of my c.d. it just says West, Gould&Fitzgerald! I looked for the lyrics, but I couldn't find them, so I was listening to the c.d. and typing them in at the same time. There were some parts that I couldn't really understand what he said so I just guessed. Now I have the words:P  
  
Chapter 3 Angels and Cars  
  
Rory and Lorelai were packing for the trip. " I could call in and say you died."  
  
" Brilliant, Mom, except for when I go back to the Chilton building next week."  
  
" You're an angel that wanted to finish her high school education?"  
  
" Mom..."  
  
" Well, how about if I say you're sick."  
  
" El Duche will say that they can take care of me there." Lorelai nodded defeatedly.  
  
" OK, OK, I give up." Lorelai giggled, " Sure wish I could come with you."  
  
" Hey, chaperone positions are still open."  
  
" Yeah, well, I have to work."  
  
" Sure you do."  
  
" Here my child. I give you the sacred syrup in a thermos. Now, let's get you to that school."  
  
" Stop by Luke's first."  
  
" That's a given."  
  
" Hey, Jess."  
  
" Today is the day you leave on the trip, right?"  
  
" Yep. One full week with the evil people." Jess smiled," I've got a surprise for you." He pulled out Fountainhead, a first edition. " This should keep you company."  
  
She jumped up and hugged Jess. " THANK YOU!"  
  
A voice spoke from behind, " Oh, I see you didn't wait to long before you moved on, Rory." She turned to see Dean, bruise and all.  
  
" Shut up! Shut up! Do you see this bruise? I've had so many rumors fly around Chilton about how I got this bruise. Don't even try making me feel sorry for you." Dean shrunk back. Jess stepped in front of Rory.  
  
" What do you want, Bag Boy?"  
  
" Coffee."  
  
" You better find somewhere else to buy it, because we aren't serving you. Now get out!" Dean left quickly. Rory sighed and continued to drink her coffee. Jess's eyes clouded. She looked and Tristan was behind her.  
  
" Why do you keep coming back to MY town."  
  
" Why, Mary, are you not glad to see me?" Rory turned and sent a desperate look to Jess. Jess shrugged.  
  
" I came to pick you up, Mary."  
  
" And you thought I would get in a car with you for what reason?"  
  
" This way you won't have to ride the bus with your luggage."  
  
" My mom is driving me."  
  
" Hey, Babe! I just got a call. There is an emergency at the Inn. Lukey said he or Jess would drive you to Chilton."  
  
" I'll do it Lorelai." Tristan offered.  
  
" Oh, look, it's the Ken doll. Rory, it's up to you. I love you, Babe and I'll miss you. Call me a million times a day."  
  
" I will. Bye Mom." She kissed Lorelai on the cheek and Lorelai ran out the door.  
  
" Jess, take me, please."  
  
" I can't, Rory. I have to go to school today. I skipped all last week."  
  
" Jess... I'm begging you!"  
  
" Why not come with me? Instead of riding in an old truck you can ride in my nice, comfortable Mercedes." Tristan interrupted.  
  
" I'll vote for the old truck over an hour with you. Besides, my stuff won't even fit in your car."  
  
" Of course, it will."  
  
" No way."  
  
" Mary..."  
  
" Can I listen to my music?"  
  
" I guess."  
  
" Alright. We should get going. 3 coffees for the road, Jess. You want anything Tristan?"  
  
" No, nothing." Jess gave her the cups. " Here, hold these." She thrust the cups into Tristan's hand. She hugged Jess again and grabbed her book. " Lukey, I'm going to school with Evil One."  
  
" Got it, Rory. Good luck. Try not too drink to much coffee."  
  
" There can never be too much coffee. Bye you guys." She ran out the door and found Tristan's blue Mercedes. He put the coffee in the cupholders and then loaded her stuff in his car. " We're off."  
  
Rory and Tristan sat in silence, tension thick in the air. Tristan watched amazed as Rory downed 2 cups of coffee. " I'm driving to the camp, too. Do you want to ride the bus or come with me?"  
  
" I'll stay in the car, if you don't mind. One evil Chiltonite is better than a bus full of evil Chiltonites, even if it is you." Tristan nodded. They checked in with Mrs. Metcalfe and then headed back to the car. Louise and Madeliene watched them walking. " Oh, look at Rory Gilmore and Tristan. What is going on with them?" Madeliene shrugged.  
  
Rory popped in her c.d. "Cry" rang through the air. Rory sang along. Tristan listened to the words. It was almost like she was singing to him. Of course, she wasn't though, she hated him.  
  
I will always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
We thought it'd last forever  
  
But it ended so soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark, gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
In places no one will find  
  
Are your feeling so deep inside  
  
Deep inside  
  
Was there that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
Cry  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
It was late is September  
  
And I'd seen you before  
  
You were  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark, gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
In places no one will find  
  
Are your feelings so deep inside  
  
Deep inside  
  
Was there that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
And I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything  
  
All right  
  
I will always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
In places no one will find  
  
In places no one will find  
  
Are you feelings so deep inside  
  
Deep inside  
  
Was there that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
Baby, cry  
  
Moment that I saw you cry  
  
Oh, no, no!  
  
I think I saw you cry  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted know you  
  
When she finished singing, Tristan said, " That was great, Mary. I didn't know you could sing like that."  
  
" Thanks, Tristan. I'm glad you're back." She then pulled out Fountainhead and began reading. Tristan smiled and studied Rory out of the corner of his eyes. She was an enigma. 


	4. More Coffee! and Ashaway

What Does it All Mean?  
  
Author: Vona  
  
E-Mail: Joshysgurlie15@aol.com  
  
Website URL: http://pub90.ezboard.com/bthecentre19298 VISIT and POST PLEASE!  
  
Feedback: I live for feedback. It is the air I breathe, the drink I sip, the food I chew, etc, I think you get the point. Constructive Criticism is fine  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own GG. If I owned GG, Dean would die or something of the sort, Tristan would still be there, Luke and Lorelai would already be together, etc.:) I love this show.  
  
Summary: Rory has to go on a school seminar, a week with Chiltonites. What happens there and what happens when she comes home? It's a Trory and a Jory. There is a tiny bit of R/D but luckily I end that quickly. Also, some L/L.  
  
Classification: Romance and Drama also Humorous  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 More Coffee! and Ashaway  
  
" Stop!" Tristan looked at Rory.  
  
" What for?"  
  
" Coffee! Look, Starbuck's!"  
  
" No, Rory. You've had 4 cups of coffee."  
  
" That was an hour ago."  
  
" No more, Rory." She batted her eyelashes and lightly touched his hand.  
  
" Pwwweeeeeaaaasssseee!"  
  
" Mary... no. No, no, no." She grabbed his cell phone and dialed Jess up.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Jess! Tristan won't stop for coffee."  
  
" Rory?"  
  
" Yeah. Tristan is being mean. He said I'd had enough coffee."  
  
" He's trying to keep a Gilmore girl from her coffee?"  
  
" Yes. Tell him to be nice, Jess."  
  
" Let me talk to him." She stuck her tongue out at Tristan, " Jess wants to talk to you." Tristan laughed. Rory was being so playful, he had never seen her like this.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Tristan, you're trying to keep a Gilmore girl from coffee?"  
  
" Yes, I am."  
  
" Resistance is futile. Those two have been trained in the art of finding ways to have coffee. They will go to amazing lengths to get coffee, crying, pouting, yelling, seducing. They will stop at nothing to get coffee."  
  
Tristan wiggled his eyebrows, " Rory will try to seduce me for coffee?"  
  
Rory slapped him on the arm. "NOOOO... Well if that's what it takes." She smiled sweetly. Jess listened," Just stop for her."  
  
" OK, OK, I'll stop." Jess laughed as he heard Rory squeal in delight.  
  
" Thanks, Jess. Bye!" She hung up the phone as she ran into Starbucks. " Hurry, Tristan! They have the happy coffee inside!" He followed slowly behind.  
  
Tristan and Rory arrived to the campus 30 minutes late. Rory was happily sipping her 6th coffee.  
  
" Yo, man. What took you so long to get here?" Chris, Tristan's friend, asked.  
  
Tristan glanced at Rory, " She did."  
  
" Whoa! Go T-man!"  
  
" No,no. She wanted coffee so I had to go through a 5 minute begging session and 20 minute line for her and her coffee."  
  
" Hey, Mary." Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
" What do you want?"  
  
" You forgot this." He handed her the soundtrack.  
  
" Thanks. Now I don't expect us to act like friends or talk a lot just because we drove up here together."  
  
" But I..."  
  
" See you later, Tris." She walked off in search of her room.  
  
Rory was sharing a room with Madeliene and a girl named Crista. Both were pretty ditsy. Rory unpacked quickly. She called her mom.  
  
" Allo? This is the Independence Inn. "  
  
" Michel, is my mom there?"  
  
" Do I sound like her secretary?"  
  
" Actually, you do. My mom, Michel, please."  
  
" Coming."  
  
" Hey Rory."  
  
" Hey Mom. I'm here. Tristan drove me to the camp. He bought coffee. He tried to resist, but you know no one can resist the Gilmore charm."  
  
" Of course. Are you surviving OK?'  
  
" Yep. I just thought I would tell you I was here."  
  
" OK. I love you Rory. Bye"  
  
" Love you, too. Bye Mom." Rory hung the phone up and noticed that Madeliene and Crista were giggling more than usual. She followed their gaze. Tristan stood in the doorway. " Tristan. Hi, I was just leaving."  
  
" Where were you going?"  
  
" Away from you. Your adoring fans await." She nodded towards the gaggle of girls from Chilton and Kelly, the other school attending the seminar.  
  
" Oh, forget my adoring fans. I want to spend time with you."  
  
Rory smiled, " Sure you do. Bye, Tristan." She walked through the girls. The minute Tristan tried to follow, he was surrounded by the girls. By the time he got away, Rory had already disappeared. 


	5. Little Green Clovers and the Mystery End...

What Does it All Mean?  
  
Author: Vona  
  
E-Mail: Joshysgurlie15@aol.com  
  
Website URL: http://pub90.ezboard.com/bthecentre19298 VISIT and POST PLEASE!  
  
Feedback: I live for feedback. It is the air I breathe, the drink I sip, the food I chew, etc, I think you get the point. Constructive Criticism is fine  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own GG. If I owned GG, Dean would die or something of the sort, Tristan would still be there, Luke and Lorelai would already be together, etc.:) I love this show.  
  
Summary: Rory has to go on a school seminar, a week with Chiltonites. What happens there and what happens when she comes home? It's a Trory and a Jory. There is a tiny bit of R/D but luckily I end that quickly. Also, some L/L.  
  
Classification: Romance and Drama also Humorous  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 Little Green Clovers and the Mystery Ends  
  
Tristan didn't see Rory until early the next morning and oddly enough she was fighting with Headmaster Charleston. He stepped in closer to listen.  
  
" But Mr. Charleston, I need my coffee. My mother will OK it. Please."  
  
" I can't give one person coffee and the others no coffee. The coffee is for facutly only."  
  
" But..."  
  
" No, Miss Gilmore. No coffee." He left her feeling defeated. She dialed Jess up.  
  
" Jessy, it's me."  
  
" Hey Rory, what's wrong?"  
  
" My principle won't let me have any coffee. Tell my mom that. No coffee for a whole week." Rory heard Luke in the background.  
  
" Is Rory alright?"  
  
" Yeah, Uncle Luke. Someone is trying to keep her from her miracle syrup."  
  
" Dangerous. He's a crazy, crazy man."  
  
" Anyways, Rory."  
  
" It's not like their coffee is good. It's not Luke's, not Starbucks, heck, it's not even Folger's. It's specialty Best Choice crap. He could at least share with me."  
  
" Yes, he could."  
  
" Sorry for rambling, Jess. What's going on in Stars Hollow?"  
  
" Let's see. Bag Boy is still depressed. Babette bought a new cat and ah, yes, Taylor is trying to make Luke put up some green clovers for St. Patrick's Day. They're fighting about it right now. Wanna listen?"  
  
" Mhm."  
  
" No, Taylor." Luke said.  
  
" Just some nice green four leaf clovers, maybe a leprechaun on the bar, and a nice little rainbow with a pot of gold on the door."  
  
" No way. I don't decorate for holidays."  
  
" Luke, just some green..."  
  
" NO! Stop bugging me, Taylor, or I swear!!! Now finish you food or get out of my diner."  
  
" But the town beautification committee..."  
  
" I'm serious Taylor. There is no town beautification committee. You are the town beautification commettee. Leave me alone!" Rory was laughing hysterically. " I'm sorry I'm missing this."  
  
" It's great!" Rory couldn't stop laughing. She smelled coffee behind her. She turned. " Bible Boy brought me coffee, Jess."  
  
" Smart man."  
  
" I better go. I'll talk to you later."  
  
" Rory, I miss you."  
  
" I miss you, too. Bye, Jess."  
  
"Bye, Ror." Rory took the coffee cup from Tristan. " How'd you get this?'  
  
" Well, I witnessed your little argument with Headmaster Charleston. I stole a cup from the lounge. I figured you would become a little, sparkling blue-eyed monster without it and I needed to stop the process."  
  
" But my wrath would have been directed..."  
  
" At me."  
  
" Well, yeah, and Headmaster Charleston. I was going to have you drive me to that Starbucks we saw."  
  
" Rory, that's 45 minutes away from here."  
  
" Yeah, I know. If you turned me down I was going to hotwire your car."  
  
" You wouldn't."  
  
" I would, but you've remedied the situation with a simple cup. Thanks for keeping me from committing a felony."  
  
" Your welcome. Can I walk you to class?"  
  
" I wouldn't want to monopolize you time."  
  
" You wouldn't be."  
  
" Mhm. I've got to run. Talk to you later." Tristan grabbed her backpack and led her to class. Rory could only follow.  
  
Rory sighed loudly. Tristan had followed her all day. She was finally alone. Suddenly, Madeliene, Louise, Crista, and Rachel burst in the room. " Rory! Hey! What's the dish between you and Tristan?"  
  
" The dish? Nothing. We're, well, almost friends. We're actually civil to each other." Louise plopped on her bed, Madeliene and Crista on theirs and Rachel sat on the floor.  
  
Crista was half-disappointed and half-ecstatic.  
  
" Nothing?"  
  
" Not a thing." Rachel spoke up, " Well, how about that bruise? We're all dying to know how you got it."  
  
" You should ask Tristan about that."  
  
" Tristan hit you?"  
  
" Indirectly." Tristan knocked on the door.  
  
" I did not indirectly hit you, Mary."  
  
" You explain it to them."  
  
" The whole version or condensed version."  
  
" Well..." The four girls leaned in.  
  
" The condensed. I was visiting Stars Hollow, that's where Rory lives. I went to her house, but she wasn't there, so I asked around. Everyone said they would be at the then closed Luke's Diner. I went to Luke's and peeked through the blinds. Rory, her mom, and 2 guys were singing and dancing around the diner. Then, Luke saw me. He put me in a headlock and told me to leave town. Then, Farmer Boy..."  
  
Rory interrupted, " You know him as Prince Charming."  
  
" Came and picked a fight with me. Rory tried to get Dean and me to stop. She sent Jess, Luke's nephew in to stop the fight, but he ended up involved. Rory got in the middle to stop us, but Dean accidentally hit her. Thus, the bruise. He apologized, but she dumped him. She told me to leave and Jess was magically forgiven. There. That's the quick and condensed version, girls." They were all shocked.  
  
" Wow!"  
  
" The mystery ends." He nodded. Rory was reading Pride and Prejudice. The girls looked at her amazed. " Rory."  
  
" Yeah?":  
  
" Wow. We're sorry."  
  
" I'll be fine. Thanks. Ok, I'm going to read now."  
  
" I was hoping, Rory, that we could look at the grounds." Tristan asked hopefully.  
  
" Thanks, Tristan. I need to read the book and call my mom."  
  
" Please, Rory?"  
  
" Not now, Tristan. Bye." She stood and headed to the on campus library. The four girls couldn't believe Rory continually blew Tristan DuGray off. His face had fallen.  
  
" We'll go with you, Tristan!" Madeliene offered.  
  
He plastered a smile on his face," Sure, let's go." The 5 left the room, but all Tristan could think about was how he wished Rory were there. 


	6. Visitors

What Does it All Mean?  
  
Author: Vona  
  
E-Mail: Joshysgurlie15@aol.com  
  
Website URL: http://pub90.ezboard.com/bthecentre19298 VISIT and POST PLEASE!  
  
Feedback: I live for feedback. It is the air I breathe, the drink I sip, the food I chew, etc, I think you get the point. Constructive Criticism is fine  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own GG. If I owned GG, Dean would die or something of the sort, Tristan would still be there, Luke and Lorelai would already be together, etc.:) I love this show.  
  
Summary: Rory has to go on a school seminar, a week with Chiltonites. What happens there and what happens when she comes home? It's a Trory and a Jory. There is a tiny bit of R/D but luckily I end that quickly. Also, some L/L.  
  
Classification: Romance and Drama also Humorous  
  
Chapter 6 Visitors  
  
The next morning, Rory got out of the shower and dressed. She was walking to her dorm room, drying her hair with a towel. She sniffed the air. Hmmm... it sure smelled like coffee. She opened the door and a coffee pot was bubbling with Luke's special Hazelnut blend. She looked to her bed and there lay Jess. "JESS!! You brought me coffee?!"  
  
" Yep and a Mr. Coffee maker. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find those things in Stars Hollow?" She jumped on the bed next to him, excitedly.  
  
" Ahhhh!! I love you!" She hugged Jess fiercely.  
  
He smiled, " I was hoping you would say that." Madeliene walked in.  
  
" Whoa! New boy in the room. Who're you?"  
  
" I'm Jess, Rory's friend." Madeliene looked at him strangely.  
  
" OK, why are you here?"  
  
" To bring her coffee and company."  
  
" Don't you have school?"  
  
" Yeah, well, I went yesterday, so I decided to skip again today." Rory exclaimed, "JESS!"  
  
" You know you love me, Ror. Come on, you're glad I'm here."  
  
" You're not supposed to."  
  
" So, I'll hide until you come back from classes."  
  
" OK, but promise me you'll go to school tomorrow."  
  
" Promise."  
  
" Jess, repeat after me. I, Jess Danes, solemnly swear to attend school for the rest of the week."  
  
" Boy, I sure do look different."  
  
" Jess..."  
  
" OK, I, Jess Danes, promise to go to school for the rest of the week." Rory giggled,  
  
" C'mere you." He came. She hugged him again. Tristan knocked on the doors.  
  
" Hey, Tristan. I have real coffee." She lifted her mug.  
  
" Great, Mar." He saw Jess.  
  
" Oh, you're here."  
  
" That I am."  
  
" Well, I'll see you in class, Rory." Rory nodded and continued to sip her coffee.  
  
" Wait, why did you come to the room? Tristan?" But he was already gone.  
  
Jess stayed hidden all day long in Rory's room. Rory returned to him as soon as she could. Around 5:00, Jess said," Well, I should go. Luke's going to have a fit when I get home."  
  
" Jess..."  
  
" Mhm?"  
  
" Thanks." Rory leaned in and lightly kissed him. Magic sparks flew between the brief touch. His eyes were still closed as she pulled away. He grinned, " I'm trying to leave, Ror. You're not helping my resolve to go home."  
  
" Forgive me?"  
  
" Of course, but that requires another kiss."  
  
" I can deal with that." They kissed longer, with more passion this time. " I really have to go home, Rory."  
  
" Bye, Jess."  
  
" Bye, Rory." Jess left Rory staring after him. 


	7. Star-Gazing

What Does it All Mean?  
  
Author: Vona  
  
E-Mail: Joshysgurlie15@aol.com  
  
Website URL: http://pub90.ezboard.com/bthecentre19298 VISIT and POST PLEASE!  
  
Feedback: I live for feedback. It is the air I breathe, the drink I sip, the food I chew, etc, I think you get the point. Constructive Criticism is fine  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own GG. If I owned GG, Dean would die or something of the sort, Tristan would still be there, Luke and Lorelai would already be together, etc.:) I love this show.  
  
Summary: Rory has to go on a school seminar, a week with Chiltonites. What happens there and what happens when she comes home? It's a Trory and a Jory. There is a tiny bit of R/D but luckily I end that quickly. Also, some L/L.  
  
Classification: Romance and Drama also Humorous  
  
Chapter 7 Star-gazing  
  
The next 2 days went smoothly. Rory avoided Tristan as much as she could, but meeting with him again was inevitable. It was dark. Rory was out by the stream off campus and was lying in the grass, staring at the stars. " Mind if I join you?" Rory knew the voice belonged to Tristan.  
  
" It's a free country." Tristan laid down next to Rory. They laid in silence. Finally, Rory spoke," Do you ever do this? At home, I mean?"  
  
" Lay next to beautiful girls?" Tristan had his eyebrow cocked.  
  
Rory said warningly, "Tristan..."  
  
" Look at the stars? Not usually. Do you?"  
  
" Yeah. Jess and I will go lay out on the bridge by the lake and just stare at the stars. It's so peaceful. Sometimes we talk, sometimes we don't. No pressure. It's nice."  
  
Tristan nodded, " It is quiet." They lapsed into silence again. They listened to the crickets chirp and laughter peeling out from a building to the North of them. Rory eventually moved. She slowly sat up.  
  
" Well, I should head back to the room. It's getting late." Tristan sat up.  
  
" I'll walk you."  
  
" You don't have to."  
  
" I want to."  
  
" Well, all right." They began the journey back to the campus. An owl hooted. Suddenly Rory shied away behind Tristan. Rory clutched onto Tristan's hand.  
  
" You're scared, aren't you?"  
  
Rory nodded slowly. " I've always felt the night was eerie. I can't help it."  
  
" It's OK, Rory. I'll protect you from all the evil night creatures." Rory swatted his arm. Tristan wrapped his arm around her waist, glad for the contact they had. They walked back to camp. He led her to her room.  
  
" Here you are, safe and sound."  
  
" Yes, here I am. Thanks, Tris."  
  
" Your welcome, Mary. I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned down slowly. Rory began to shake as he pressed his lips gently to hers. Then he was gone. Rory watched him walk away. When she could no longer see him, she slowly went inside her room, sighing softly. She was even more confused than she was before.  
  
Rory could think of nothing but the two kisses she had received. She was preoccupied, unaware of what was going on around her. She breezed through her classes the next 2 days. She only had one more day at the seminar. Louise and Madeliene eventually asked what was wrong with her. Rory brushed them off, claiming nothing was wrong. In truth, there was nothing wrong. She did not regret either kiss, her kiss with Tristan or her kiss with Jess. She knew that her kiss with Tristan meant nothing to him and that fact hurt her. She decided she could not think of it anymore.  
  
The last day at the seminar resembled a full day party. People were shouting, dancing, packing, basically going crazy. Rory was finishing her packing when Tristan came in behind her.  
  
" Guess who?"  
  
" Mmmmm... Shane West?"  
  
" Nope, guess again."  
  
" Josh Hartnett?"  
  
" No, I have blond hair."  
  
" Oh, oh, OK, Brad Pitt?"  
  
" Rory..."  
  
" I know it's you Tristan."  
  
" Very good. You seem tense, Mary."  
  
" I wonder why."  
  
" How about a massage?" Rory looked up into his blue eyes with a twinkle in her own.  
  
" I don't think so."  
  
" I promise I'll behave."  
  
" Alright..." Tristan slowly moved his hands over her shoulders.  
  
" That good?"  
  
" Mmmmmm...."  
  
" I'll take that as a yes." He continued to rub her back. Madeliene walked in, " OH! I didn't mean to interrupt."  
  
" You didn't. Tristan was just leaving."  
  
" I was?"  
  
" Yeah, you were." He was pulled up by Rory and nearly pushed out the door.  
  
" Rory, I'll come by at 4 to get your stuff."  
  
" I can put it on the bus."  
  
" You're riding with me."  
  
" No, I'm not."  
  
" Please. I need to talk to you."  
  
" Well, OK."  
  
" Great. Bye, Mads, Mary." 


	8. Good-byes and Hellos

What Does it All Mean?  
  
Author: Vona  
  
E-Mail: Joshysgurlie15@aol.com  
  
Website URL: http://pub90.ezboard.com/bthecentre19298 VISIT and POST PLEASE!  
  
Feedback: I live for feedback. It is the air I breathe, the drink I sip, the food I chew, etc, I think you get the point. Constructive Criticism is fine  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own GG. If I owned GG, Dean would die or something of the sort, Tristan would still be there, Luke and Lorelai would already be together, etc.:) I love this show.  
  
Summary: Rory has to go on a school seminar, a week with Chiltonites. What happens there and what happens when she comes home? It's a Trory and a Jory. There is a tiny bit of R/D but luckily I end that quickly. Also, some L/L.  
  
Classification: Romance and Drama also Humorous  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 Good-byes and Hellos  
  
A very tearful good bye was exchanged betweend Rachel, Crista, Madeliene, and Rory. Rachel and Crista went to a different school in Massachusetts. It was likely they would never see each other again. Tristan arrived to see the girls in tears.  
  
" Whoa! Did I miss something?"  
  
Rachel shook her head, " No, we were saying good bye. Bye, Tristan."  
  
" Bye, Rachel, Crista. Are you ready, Mar?"  
  
Rory sniffed, " I guess." The girls hugged again and promised to e-mail each other. Rory left with Tristan. He got her a Kleenex. " Here. Are you OK?"  
  
' Yeah. I'll miss Rachel and Crista. I was getting to be good friends with them." Tristan hugged her as she tried to control her tears. They finally stopped coming.  
  
" OK, I'm better now."  
  
" No more tears?"  
  
" No more."  
  
" Let's boogey." The two got in the car and drove away from Ashaway, Rhode Island.  
  
Lorelai called out to Luke as she burst into the diner, " Guess what, Lukey! Rory's coming home!"  
  
" Finally! I won't have to entertain you anymore."  
  
" Of course you will. Anyways, will you come to her 'elcome Home from Hell' party?"  
  
" OK, Jess and I will go. Where is it going to be?"  
  
" At our house. Come early. Bring food, coffee, and Burt." Jess who was listening by then asked, " Who's Burt?"  
  
" Lorelai names inanimate objects. She named my toolbox Burt. Why do I need to bring him?" Luke replied.  
  
" Larry's broken..."  
  
" Larry is?"  
  
" The toaster, silly. The only object besides the coffee maker that I know how to work. I hate cold pop tarts."  
  
" OK, I will, Lor."  
  
" My poor baby has been holed up there with no one to talk to, no coffee to drink, and no fun allowed." Jess smiled mischieviously.  
  
" I gotta go, Luke. Bye, Luke. Jess, see you tonight."  
  
" Bye, Lorelai!" She ran out the door to invite the other odd inhabitants of Stars Hollow.  
  
Tristan and Rory drove in silence for a while. Finally, Tristan broke the ice.  
  
" Rory, I have something I need to tell you. I have to tell you now, before I lose the gumption to say it again. Rory, you are so special. You're different from other girls, you're genuine. You're brilliant, beautiful, funny, witty, and amusing all at the same time. I've never felt this way before. All the girls I've dated before, it's not because I like them, it's because of what they can give me. It's how I benefit from it. All the girls I date are airheads, they just smile and act like I'm a God, which by the way, I am..."  
  
Rory interrupted, " You were being so sweet, and then the giant ego reared it's ugly head."  
  
" Let me finish. I've never fallen for someone smart. You challenge me. You're not afraid to fight back. You speak what's on your mind. You're fun too. I, I love you, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the Third." Rory leaned away from Tristan, shocked. She laid her head on the car seat and took a deep breath. " You what?"  
  
" I love you." Rory looked out the window, trying to decide what to say. She was afraid of love, afraid of what might happen. Part of her phobia of love was because of her mother, the woman who sabotaged her own romantic relationships, but the other part of her was scared of the uncertainty in love, the unexpected. She loved Tristan, she knew she did, but she also loved Jess. She never loved Dean. She had said she did a couple of times, but she never felt this way when she was with him.  
  
" You can say something now, Rory."  
  
" I... Tristan. I'm confused. I feel something for you, but I love Jess too. I don't know what to say. I never thought you would feel this way about me,Tris. I'm afraid too. I'm afraid of being loved like this. I'm afraid of loving someone else with my whole heart, I'm afraid that someone will stomp all over it if I give them my heart. I'm confused and scared. I need to think. I need to choose between you and Jess."  
  
Tristan nodded, " I'd wait my whole life for you, you know?" Rory smiled, " Really?"  
  
" Yeah. You don't need to be scared, Ror. If I was ever lucky enough to hold your precious heart in my hands I would never hurt it, I would never hurt you. Rory, look at me. I will always love you, no matter what happens between us. You're the only person who has ever seen through my cover and my ego." Rory watched Tristan closely and then intertwined their hands. He squeezed her hand and continued to drive her home to Stars Hollow.  
  
Tristan pulled up into the driveway of the Gilmore house. There were cars everywhere and a huge banner that said, " WELCOME HOME, RORY!!!!!!"  
  
" Ahhh! Tristan, they're having a welcome home party!"  
  
" I gathered that."  
  
" Come on." She was still holding his hand. She dragged him into the house.  
  
" HI EVERYONE!" Lorelai bounced over to Rory. " Hi, Babe. I've missed you sooo much." Luke laughed, " I think I've missed you more. I'm the one that's had to entertain her for the last week. How do you do it?"  
  
" I'm just very, very good." Lorelai and Luke noticed for the first time that Rory was holding Tristan's hand. Rory saw her mother gaze at their hands. She pulled the apart. Babette came by, " Hello, Sugar. This is my new baby, Pumpkin." Babette showed Rory a small orange cat. " Awww, she's adorable, Babette."  
  
" Thank you, sweetie. Hey, Maury, she likes Pumpkin." Lane ran over to Rory.  
  
" AHHH! I've missed you soo much, Rory. I've had no one to talk to this week. Hey, who's he?"  
  
" Tristan DuGray."  
  
" Satan's Spawn?"  
  
" Yep."  
  
" You, my dear, hot boy, do not look like the Devil."  
  
" Oh, but I am the Devil." Rory slapped Tristan. " Aw, shut up. You're sweet."  
  
Lane looked at Rory strangely, " Are we talking about the same Tristan DuGray? You know, the one that calls you Mary, went to boot camp, etc."  
  
" The one and only." Lane nodded slowly. " OK, I'm going to go get some cake before my mother comes to your party and tells me sugar will rot my teeth, that I am gluttonus, and so on." Rory laughed, " OK. If you are just dying for a speech similar to that, ask Luke for coffee. You'll get the Surgeon General's report." Lane giggled as she ran off.  
  
Jess made his way over to Rory. Tristan was surrounded by girls both from Stars Hollow High and some older women who thought he was the most adorable thing to ever walk the green Earth. " Hey, Rory."  
  
" Hey, Jess."  
  
" I missed seeing you."  
  
" I missed you too."  
  
" Uh, can I talk to you after the party? Like alone?"  
  
" Sure, after Tristan goes home, I'm sure I can." Jess nodded.  
  
" You have no idea how glad I am you're back." She hugged Jess. " I'm glad to be back." Jess nodded and slowly walked away. 


	9. Confessions

What Does it All Mean?  
  
Author: Vona  
  
E-Mail: Joshysgurlie15@aol.com  
  
Website URL: http://pub90.ezboard.com/bthecentre19298 VISIT and POST PLEASE!  
  
Feedback: I live for feedback. It is the air I breathe, the drink I sip, the food I chew, etc, I think you get the point. Constructive Criticism is fine  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own GG. If I owned GG, Dean would die or something of the sort, Tristan would still be there, Luke and Lorelai would already be together, etc.:) I love this show.  
  
Summary: Rory has to go on a school seminar, a week with Chiltonites. What happens there and what happens when she comes home? It's a Trory and a Jory. There is a tiny bit of R/D but luckily I end that quickly. Also, some L/L.  
  
Classification: Romance and Drama also Humorous  
  
Chapter 9 Confessions  
  
Tristan came up to Jess. " You have feelings for Mary... Rory don't you?"  
  
Jess looked away, " What business is that of yours?"  
  
" It's definitely my business. I love her and you love her, which presents a problem for one of us."  
  
" I suppose that does."  
  
" I told her that I loved her and she said that she loved both of us, that she had to choose."  
  
" Yeah..."  
  
" So I wanted to say, may the best man win."  
  
" So are we going to compete for her affection?"  
  
" That's about the size of it."  
  
" Like who can do the most romantic things and say the sweetest words?"  
  
" Yep."  
  
" Alright." They shook hands. Rory came up," What are my two favortie guys shaking hands about?" The two boys looked at each other.  
  
" Nothing, Rory, nothing at all." Rory watched them closely, noticing both were a little skittish.  
  
Jess said quickly, " I'm going to go get something to drink. You want something, Ror?"  
  
" Nope. I've already had 7cups of Luke's coffee."  
  
" OK, see ya later. Don't forget to meet me out by the lake."  
  
" I won't." Jess walked away, leaving Rory and Tristan alone.  
  
Jess was laying on the bridge when Rory came. He jumped up, " Rory! Hey!"  
  
" Sorry it took me so long to get here. Almost everyone is gone now, except Luke."  
  
" It's not a problem." She laid down on the brdge, staring at the stars."  
  
" Uh, Rory, look at me." Rory turned her head to face him. " OK, here I go.  
  
Rory, I love you. You're the only person that really cares about me, the only person I've ever connected with. Sure, my family deals with me, but they don't really care. Look at my mom, she just dumped me on my Uncle Luke. You're special, sweet, beautiful, and caring." Rory looked away. Two confessions in the last 6 hours.  
  
" Jess... I love you too. It's just that I love both you and Tristan. I don't know how to chose between you two. I'm so confused." Rory looked at the water. Jess wrapped his arms around her. " It's OK, I'll wait for your decision. All that matters to me is that you'll be happy with you chose. I'll always love you." Rory smiled and snuggled into Jess's arms. Rory knew she would have to talk to her mom. Finally, Rory got up. " I better get home. My mom is probably wondering where I am. I'll talk to you later!"  
  
" Bye, Ror." Rory ran in the direction of her house.  
  
" Hey, Mom." Rory said as she took off her coat in the hallway. Lorelai stepped in, " Hi, Rory. Where'd you run off to?"  
  
" The lake to meet Jess. I need to talk to you." Lorelai led Rory into the den and sat on the couch  
  
" What is it, Babe?"  
  
" Well, Tristan told me he loved me on the way home today. Just a few minutes ago, Jess told me the same thing." *BANG!*  
  
" What was that?"  
  
Lorelai giggled, " Luke's fixing Larry."  
  
" Luke's still here?"  
  
" Yep."  
  
" He just heard, didn't he?"  
  
" Probably." Rory laughed. " Anyways, I love both of them. I don't know to who choose, Mom."  
  
" Hmmm...well, what a dilemma. Two hot guys that love my little girl. Tristan is cute... and charming."  
  
" Yeah, well there are more important things than being cute."  
  
" Yeah, like having a cute butt, which by the way both win #1 in that category." Rory glared. " Mom, I'm trying to be serious."  
  
" Sorry. OK, serious face."  
  
" I don't even know why I try talking to you. I'd get more answers if I talked to Larry. Oh, wait, I haven't chatted with Stella in awhile." Rory stood up heading to the kitchen.  
  
" That's because the oven door is jammed. I'm sorry Rory. Continue please."  
  
Rory sat back down. " Well, I love both of them. Tristan is so sweet and fun too. But then, Jess entertains me and he's on the same intellectual level I am. I don't know!"  
  
" Why don't you sleep on it?"  
  
" I think I will. Good night, Mom."  
  
" Night, Babe." Rory headed to her room. She stopped to speak to Luke.  
  
" Luke, you breath a word of this to anyone and I'll come after you in the worse kind of way. I'll sic my mother on you." Luke laughed.  
  
" Good night Rory." Rory walked into her room, shutting the door.  
  
Luke picked up 'Burt' and went into the den. " So... I'm done."  
  
" Thanks, Lukey. Did you enjoy my conversation with Rory?"  
  
" It was very, er, informative."  
  
" Well, I've been thinking."  
  
" OH, NO! Stop the clocks! Lorelai Gilmore thought! Get the calender, call 911, someone help me, I'm having a heartattack! I..."  
  
" OK, off Luke." He stopped talking.  
  
" I thought maybe you and I should go on a date."  
  
" Us?" He croaked. His dream was coming true.  
  
" Yeah. You know dinner and a movie, or something of the sort."  
  
" OH... uh... I... I'd love to."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Yeah!" Luke and Lorelai looked at each other, akward silence spread over them. Finally they laughed a little.  
  
" I think I'll go have a chat with my nephew."  
  
" Luke!"  
  
" I won't. I'm just kidding. Bye, Lor."  
  
" Bye Luke." She impulsively threw her arms around him. " G'night." She whispered as he stepped onto the porch in shock. Lorelai slowly shut the door and headed up the stairs to her room. 


	10. Early Mornings

What Does it All Mean?  
  
Author: Vona  
  
E-Mail: Joshysgurlie15@aol.com  
  
Website URL: http://pub90.ezboard.com/bthecentre19298 VISIT and POST PLEASE!  
  
Feedback: I live for feedback. It is the air I breathe, the drink I sip, the food I chew, etc, I think you get the point. Constructive Criticism is fine  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own GG. If I owned GG, Dean would die or something of the sort, Tristan would still be there, Luke and Lorelai would already be together, etc.:) I love this show.  
  
Summary: Rory has to go on a school seminar, a week with Chiltonites. What happens there and what happens when she comes home? It's a Trory and a Jory. There is a tiny bit of R/D but luckily I end that quickly. Also, some L/L.  
  
Classification: Romance and Drama also Humorous  
  
  
  
Chapter 10 Early Mornings  
  
BRIIIIINNNNNG, BRIIIINNNNG! Rory groped around trying to find the phone. " ugh! Hello?" Rory said as she fell off the bed. " Mary? Good morning. Are you OK?"  
  
" I was just fine until you called. Do you realize it's 6:30 a.m. on a Saturday? What do you need?"  
  
" I just wanted to hear your beautiful voice and have you yell at me for waking you up."  
  
" Glad to be of sevice. Now what do you really want?"  
  
" You."  
  
" Stop wiggling your eyebrow and grinning, Tristan DuGray."  
  
" How'd you know what I was doing?"  
  
" I'm stalking you. Look out the window, I'm in the tree with binoculars."  
  
" Nope, don't see you."  
  
" I'm good at hiding. Anyways, why are you calling me I ask for the third time?"  
  
" I wanted you to go out with me today."  
  
" So you had the need to wake me up to find out if I would go?"  
  
" Yeah. I was excited, OK?"  
  
" What do you me to do?"  
  
" First, come over here. I've got something special set up for you. Then, we can go shopping. And lastly...."  
  
" Did you volunteer to go shopping?"  
  
" Yep."  
  
" Whoa."  
  
" And lastly, I have another surprise for tonight. Bring something nice to wear."  
  
" I haven't agreed yet."  
  
" But you will."  
  
" No."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because you said I would. I have to go against what you think I will do."  
  
" Rory..."  
  
" Alright. What time do I need to be there?"  
  
" How about 9:30?"  
  
" How am I supposed to get there? My mom is at work and I strongly doubt the bus stops anywhere near your house."  
  
" I'm sending the limosine to pick you up."  
  
" A limo?"  
  
" Yep."  
  
" No way!"  
  
" Yeah. I'll see you at 9:30 Mar. Bye."  
  
" Bye Tristan." Rory got up and laid her head down. Wow, Tristan seemed excited about his surprise. Guess I'll have to find why. She grumbled as she found clothes to wear and then trudged into the bathroom for her shower.  
  
The phone rang for the second time that morning. Rory was attempting to fix her hair. " Hello?"  
  
" Hey babe, it's me."  
  
" Hi, mom. What's up?"  
  
" Well, you see there is a black limosine driving through town. Patty was the first to see it and has called nearly everyone in town. The funny thing is, this limo is driving in the direction of our house. You have any idea why that is?"  
  
" Oh, um, well, Tristan called me this morning. He wanted me to come to Hartford, his house first, shopping, and then a surprise. He knew you would be at work, and presumably there is no bus stop near his house, so he told me that he was sending his limosine."  
  
" I see. Alright, I was just curious. I figured it had to do with Tristan DuGray. Have a great time! Be back by midnight."  
  
" I will. Bye mom."  
  
" Bye, Rory." At the same time Rory hung up the phone, the doorbell rang. Rory ran to the door. " Ah, hello. You must Mistress Rory."  
  
" Mistriss Rory? I'm Rory, but not a mistriss. How'd you know?"  
  
" Master Tristan talks about you constantly. He did every day for the last year and half. Are you ready to go, Mistress Rory?"  
  
" Don't call me Mistress. I can't believe you call Tristan, Master."  
  
" Master Tristan hates it. Master and Madame DuGray insist though, and they are the ones that sign my paychecks."  
  
" Well, stick with Rory for me."  
  
" OK. Shall we leave?"  
  
" In a second. Let me grab my dress and purse." Rory picked up her two small bags and handed them to the driver.  
  
" My name is William, Mist... Rory."  
  
" Great, William. Can we stop at Luke's first?"  
  
" Master Tristan told me not stop anywhere."  
  
" Please? Please?"  
  
" Master Tristan said you were hard refuse. Very well. Let us go." They headed to the long, black limo.  
  
Rory ran into Luke's. " Two coffees to go, Luke." He looked up. The entire diner was crowded around the window, peering at the limo. " What're they looking at?"  
  
" A black limo. Tristan sent it to pick me up and take me to Hartford. Coffee, Luke." Luke said as he got the coffee," Bible Boy sent you a limo?"  
  
" Yeah. It's weird. William, he's the driver, called me Mistress Rory and he calls Tristan, Master Tristan. It's so funny."  
  
Luke nodded, " OK, here's the coffee."  
  
" No fight today?"  
  
" Nope. I'm still in shock with the fact that you are riding in a limo. Run, before I can remember the Surgeon General's speech." Rory laughed and waved as she ran out the door and William opened the door for her. She stepped in the limo and William closed the door after her. " Strange town you have, Rory." She laid her head back in the seat, " Yes, but that's part of the charm, William, all part of the charm." Meanwhile, everyone in town was gossiping about little Rory Gilmore riding in a limo.  
  
Rory stepped inside the foyer of Tristan's giant house. The foyer was made entirely of marble. Just ahead was a small room that held several portraits. There was one of Tristan, one of a man and a woman, and another of Janlan and his wife. Rory found this incredibly weird. " Rory! Hey! I'm glad you could come!"  
  
" Hey, Tristan. So, what's this mysterious thing you have set up for me here?"  
  
" Well, come this way." He took her hand and led her down a long hall. Then, he opened some french doors that led to a garden. In the middle of a small pathway was an iron table with two small, decorative chairs. On the table lay a vase of flowers and some plates. " Surprise!"  
  
" Tristan, it's beautiful." She walked to the chair and sat down. In front of her were biscuits, honey, eggs, and a grapefruit. Coffee was poured in her cup, as well as some apple juice in another cup. " I can't believe you made me breakfast."  
  
" Well, actually, Grace did. She's our cook. I tried to cook, but I, um, burned the biscuits and eggs. I did make the coffee, though."  
  
" Which is the most important. Besides it's the thought that counts, Tris. I can't believe I actually rode in a limo. The whole town had gathered in Luke's and crowded around the window to catch a glimpse. It was so funny. Luke didn't even fight to give me coffee."  
  
" You stopped at Luke's?"  
  
" Yeah, I talked William into it. I only got coffee. I only drank two cups too."  
  
" Oh, Rory, Rory, Rory."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Nevermind. Are you done eating yet?"  
  
" Yes, I am."  
  
" Then let's go to the mall! Come on!" Tristan once again grabbed her hand. He dragged through the halls and stopped in the foyer. He grabbed his keys and called out. " William, Grace, James, we're going to the mall! See you tonight!" Tristan smiled at Rory and took her out to the garage. There were 6 cars plus the limosine parked in the garage. Rory's eyes widened, " These are all yours?"  
  
" Well, the only one that is mine is the Mercedes. The others are my mom and dad's."  
  
" Wow! We only have the one jeep. Wow."  
  
" Let's roll, Mary." He jumped in his car and Rory did the same. They drove away from the huge mansion.  
  
Rory adjusted her purse. Tristan and she had been at the mall for an hour. Tristan was actually fun to shop with. They were now sitting on a bench, outside of a small coffee shop talking. She studied Tristan as he spoke. He had a well-defined jaw, beautiful blue eyes, messy blond hair, sculpted arms, cute nose, and perfectly curved lips. Rory noticed that Tristan had stopped talking. She guiltily lifted her eyes to his own and he smirked," I knew you thought I was hot."  
  
" Whatever did I do that made you come to that conclusion?"  
  
" You were staring at me."  
  
" I was. I was deciding what exactly it is you are."  
  
He laughed, " Oh, I deserved that."  
  
" Yes, you did."  
  
" I really want to kiss you right now." Rory averted her eyes.  
  
" I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
" Why?"  
  
Rory changed the subject," Look! It's Wet Seal! Let's go!" She grabbed his arm, pulled him up and drug him to the store. She browsed. " TRISTAN! Look! This shirt is so awesome!" He looked at the blue shirt that she was holding up. It was a halter top, with pink sparkles in the design of a flower. " It's great, Mary."  
  
" I'm going to try it on." She ran to the back of the store. When she came out of the dressing room, he couldn't breathe. She looked so amazing in it. " You look beautiful, Rory. Why can't Chilton have uniforms like that?"  
  
" Because of boys like you." Rory laughed as she went back to the dressing room.  
  
" Hey, what was that supposed to mean! No, no, don't walk away from me! Mary!" She was already gone. He heard giggling. He turned around to see Madeliene, Louise, and another girl from Chilton. " Hey, Tristan. Never thought I'd see you in a girls' store." Louise said flirtatiously.  
  
" Yeah, well, Rory wanted to come in here."  
  
" You're with Rory."  
  
" Mhm." He turned back around, waiting for Rory. The girl from Chilton, Jade, came to Tristan. " Sooo, I haven't seen you in a while, buddy."  
  
" Yeah, since Friday." She ran her hand down his arm. Tristan quickly pushed her hand off of his arm. Rory came out holding the shirt. " Hey, Madeliene, Louise, Jade." Madeliene smiled, " Hi, Rory!"  
  
Jade and Louise replied much more cooly, "Rory." Rory glanced at Tristan, who shrugged. " Well, it was nice to see you three. Let's go pay, Tris." He took her hand and led her to the counter. Jade glowered, " Are they dating? Oh, she's such a goodie goodie. She's not at all Tristan's type."  
  
Madeliene, still not understanding that Jade wanted Tristan, " No, I don't think they are. Rory is sweet. Tristan and Rory are just now friends. They used to fight every time they were near each other. It's nice to see them act much more peaceful now." Jade rolled her eyes and continued to look through the store.  
  
Tristan was driving Rory back to his house. " OK, we have reservations at a restaurant at 7:00. I figured we should change before we went. Is that OK with you?"  
  
" Perfect. Tristan, I had fun at the mall."  
  
" I did, too. I love watching you try on clothes." Rory glared, " Tristan..."  
  
" What? I'm just telling the truth."  
  
" For once in your life."  
  
" I've never lied to you, Rory. Ever. Well, except for acting like I hated you. That's the only time I've ever fibbed to you."  
  
" I believe you for some reason unknown to me."  
  
" It's cuz you love me so much."  
  
" Tristan, please."  
  
" Sorry. OK, I'm just going to shut up now." Rory laughed, " That'd probably be a good idea." She babbled on about the latest book she was reading. Tristan just listened from there on.  
  
Rory slipped on her red dress. It had ruffles on the bottom and was speghetti strapped. She had red strappy shoes that matched. Rory carefully applied her make up and pulled her hair up in delicate curls. She put her other clothes in her bag and walked down the stairs. James, the butler, smiled at her. " It's so nice to meet you, Mistress Rory. Master Tristan talks constantly about you."  
  
" Thanks. It's nice to meet you, too."  
  
" You look beautiful, if I may say so." Rory smiled. Tristan came into the sitting room.  
  
" Rory... you look... amazing."  
  
" Thanks, Tristan. You don't look bad yourself." He looked at his khaki pants and light blue shirt. " Thanks. Let's go. Bye, James. Don't wait up for me tonight."  
  
" OK, I'll pass the word on to Grace. Bye, Master Tristan, Mistress Rory."  
  
Rory couldn't get over hearing Tristan being called Master, so she told him. He made a face, " I hate it, but my parents are like obsessed with it. 'The servants should show proper respect, Son.' My father always says that." Rory nodded. " It's still weird. So, do your parents know that we're going out?"  
  
" Um, no. I haven't talked to them since I got back. They've been to busy." Tristan tried to not to show the hurt in his eyes. Rory laid her hand on his shoulder, " It's OK, Tristan. I'm sure they'll see you soon."  
  
" No, they won't. I know it. I rarely see them. I'm OK, Mary. Don't worry about me." His voice cracked a little bit. Rory watched this side of Tristan. He was like a lost little puppy. " Oh, Tristan, I'm so sorry." He gripped her hand. Rory lightly kissed his fingers. He sighed. " OK, we're here." Rory looked out of the window to see a brightly lit restaurant, the sign said it was Le Fleur's. A french restarant. " Interesting choice, Tris."  
  
" Thanks. Let's go on inside." He handed the valet his keys and the led Rory inside.  
  
" Allo, Monsiuer DuGray, ah, Mademoiselle." Rory's eyes widened.  
  
" Michel?" He looked at Rory. " Rory! What are you doing here? Ach, you should not be in a restaraunt like this. Ach, does your mother know you are here?" Tristan looked at the two, feeling very confused.  
  
" No, Michel. Well, she knows I'm out with Tristan, but she doesn't know where. What are you doing here?"  
  
" Do you think they pay me enough at the Inn to afford my clothing? No. Lorelai won't give me a raise either. All it ever is is, Michel do this, Michel greet the guests, Michel answer the phones. I work here at nights."  
  
" OK, would you two mind telling me how you know each other."  
  
" Michel works for my mom at the Inn."  
  
" OK, well then, Michel. Take us to our table please."  
  
" I cannot believe a DuGray would take out someone like her. She's crazy. Are you aware of zees?"  
  
" Yes, perfectly." Michel took them to the back table. " Here are your menus. May I help you with anything else, Monsiuer DuGray?"  
  
" Yes, get rid of your attitude with Rory."  
  
" Tristan, it's OK. I make fun of him, he makes fun of me. It's perfectly normal, Tris."  
  
Michel bowed, " Forgive me, Monsiuer DuGray? Do not be angry."  
  
Rory laughed, " OK, first of all, Tristan isn't mad. Second, I need water, Michel, water. Chop, chop." She laughed again as Michel made a face at her as he went to get her a glass of water. " Tristan, this is great! Now I have something new to make fun of Michel about. Plus, I get to make him wait on me. Ah, this is priceless." She leaned over and kissed Tristan's cheek. He smiled at her.  
  
Dinner went well. Tristan knew he had to drive Rory home. " So, I'll see you at school, right?"  
  
" Sure."  
  
" You want me to pick you up?"  
  
" That's all right. I can ride the bus."  
  
" But I'd be glad too."  
  
" Thanks anyways, Tris. I had a great time tonight."  
  
" So did I."  
  
" Bye."  
  
' Bye Mary." She rolled her eyes and then kissed his cheek. She jumped out of the car and ran up to the porch. She waved at him as he pulled out of the driveway. 


	11. Romantic Interludes...and Pajamas?

What Does it All Mean?  
  
Author: Vona  
  
E-Mail: Joshysgurlie15@aol.com  
  
Website URL: http://pub90.ezboard.com/bthecentre19298 VISIT and POST PLEASE!  
  
Feedback: I live for feedback. It is the air I breathe, the drink I sip, the food I chew, etc, I think you get the point. Constructive Criticism is fine  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own GG. If I owned GG, Dean would die or something of the sort, Tristan would still be there, Luke and Lorelai would already be together, etc.:) I love this show.  
  
Summary: Rory has to go on a school seminar, a week with Chiltonites. What happens there and what happens when she comes home? It's a Trory and a Jory. There is a tiny bit of R/D but luckily I end that quickly. Also, some L/L.  
  
Classification: Romance and Drama also Humorous  
  
Chapter 11 Romantic Interludes... in Pajamas?  
  
Rory was sleeping peacefully. She hadn't seen or heard from Jess or Tristan since Saturday. Now it was Monday. She started to turn when she swore she heard music.  
  
90 miles outside Chicago  
  
Can't stop driving  
  
I don't know why  
  
So many questions  
  
I need an answer  
  
Two years later you're still on my mind  
  
What ever happened to Amelia Earhart?  
  
Who put the stars up in the sky?  
  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?  
  
Did the Captain of the Titanic cry?  
  
Oh  
  
Someday we'll day we'll know  
  
If love can move a mountain  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
Why the sky is blue  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
Why I wasn't meant for you  
  
"Rory! One of your lovesick puppies is outside blasting music. Go explain to him that Gilmore Girls like to sleep."  
  
" Mom, it's almost time to get up. It's 6:15, there's only 10 more minutes to sleep."  
  
" Mommy needs those 10 minutes. It makes me pretty. Go talk to him."  
  
" Alright." Rory smiled as she headed towards the window.  
  
Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?  
  
Or what the wind says when she cries?  
  
I'm speeding by the place that I met you  
  
For the 97th time  
  
Tonight  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
If love can move a mountain?  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
Why the sky is blue  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
Why I wasn't meant for you  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
Was Sampson in love with Delilah?  
  
One day I'll go  
  
Dancing on the moon  
  
Someday you'll know  
  
That I was the one for you  
  
I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow  
  
I watched the stars crash in the sea  
  
If I God just one question  
  
Why aren't you here with me?  
  
Tonight  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
If love can move a mountain  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
Why the sky is blue  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
Why I wasn't meant for you  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
Was Sampson in love with Delilah?  
  
One day I'll go  
  
Dancing on the moon  
  
Someday you'll know  
  
That I was the one for you  
  
Rory opened the window to find Jess standing outside. " Hey, Jess."  
  
" Mornin', Glory. I've always wanted to say that, I read it in a book once." She laughed. " What are you doing here, this early, with music this loud?"  
  
" I wanted to surprise you. I didn't know when you got up, but I figured it was soon. I woke up myself at 5:30 a.m. You should be proud. I wanted to dance with you."  
  
" Yeah, well, Dodger, the song is over."  
  
" There is always a new one waiting. Will you?"  
  
" Sure. By the way, my mom is not a happy camper. You woke her up from her beauty sleep."  
  
" Ah, the wrath of Lorelai without coffee." Rory giggled as she climbed through the window. He started up his stereo again. "Ready?"  
  
" Mhm." She took his hand. The music floated through the air.  
  
I close my eyes  
  
And even when I'm sleeping  
  
I'm alright  
  
Cuz you were in my life  
  
Once upon a time  
  
I only imagined this  
  
And now you're mine  
  
I wished you for so hard  
  
Prayed that you'd find me  
  
Maybe you're here today  
  
Here to remind me  
  
If you believe that dreams come true  
  
There's one that's waiting there for you  
  
Cuz I believed when I saw you  
  
That when you want something enough  
  
Than it can't escape your love  
  
There is nothing in the world that cannot be  
  
If you believe  
  
Jess had wrapped his arms around Rory's waist. She quietly laid her head on his chest. The sun was rising and striking them. Lorelai looked out the window to see Rory and Jess on the porch dancing. She shook her head. They looked so happy, so amazing together. She didn't want to believe that they could be happy together. It was Jess, the trouble maker for heavens sake. He had been nothing but trouble since he had arrived at Stars Hollow. But on the upside, he did seem sweet to Rory. She let the curtains fall as the two continued to dance.  
  
Everybody said  
  
I was a fool to think  
  
That we'd connect  
  
But I couldn't get my heart out of my head  
  
And they just didn't see  
  
No they just couldn't know  
  
The feeling that you get  
  
The places you go  
  
If you believe that dreams come true  
  
There's one that's waiting there for you  
  
Cuz I believed when I saw you  
  
That when you want something enough  
  
Then it can't escape your love  
  
There is nothing in the world that cannot be  
  
If you believe  
  
Never wished for material things  
  
Never needed wind with my wings  
  
I never wished for anything, but you  
  
I can't explain it  
  
Someone just told me  
  
Go where your heart is  
  
You'll never lonely  
  
If you believe that dreams come true  
  
There's one that waiting there for you  
  
Cuz I believed when I saw you  
  
That when you want someone enough  
  
Then they can't escape your love  
  
There is nothing in the world that cannot be  
  
If you believe  
  
Believe, believe, believe, ooohhhhhh  
  
Rory pulled away from Jess. " This is romantic, dancing with the sun rising. The only problem is that I'm in my pajamas." Jess laughed.  
  
" I like the leapard print. Never pictured you for the leapard print pajamas type."  
  
" Hey, I like my P.J.'s"  
  
" I never said I didn't like them, Rory. So you liked it?"  
  
" I loved it Jess. Thank you."  
  
" You're welcome. When you're finished getting ready for school. Come to Luke's and don't eat any stale pop tarts this morning."  
  
" How'd you know I'd eat pop tarts?"  
  
" That's the only thing you and your mother know how to cook." Rory laughed.  
  
" True. I'll see you in an hour then. Bye, Jess."  
  
" See ya later, Rory." Jess helped her back inside her room and then took his C.D. player and headed back into town. 


	12. Interrogations and a Grumpy Luke

What Does it All Mean?  
  
Author: Vona  
  
E-Mail: Joshysgurlie15@aol.com  
  
Website URL: http://pub90.ezboard.com/bthecentre19298 VISIT and POST PLEASE!  
  
Feedback: I live for feedback. It is the air I breathe, the drink I sip, the food I chew, etc, I think you get the point. Constructive Criticism is fine  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own GG. If I owned GG, Dean would die or something of the sort, Tristan would still be there, Luke and Lorelai would already be together, etc.:) I love this show.  
  
Summary: Rory has to go on a school seminar, a week with Chiltonites. What happens there and what happens when she comes home? It's a Trory and a Jory. There is a tiny bit of R/D but luckily I end that quickly. Also, some L/L.  
  
Classification: Romance and Drama also Humorous  
  
  
  
Chapter 12 Interrogations and Grumpy Luke  
  
Rory came out dressed in her Chilton uniform. She was smiling. " Morning, Babe."  
  
" Morning, Mom. What's up? Do we have any coffee?"  
  
Lorelai handed her a steaming cup of coffee. " Nothing. I am dying to know. Have you chosen? Between Jess and Tristan I mean."  
  
" Yep."  
  
" Care to elaborate?"  
  
" Not really."  
  
" I'm dying, sweetheart."  
  
" Well, alright. At least you'll die with a coffee cup in your hand." Lorelai laughed.  
  
" That's a given. Come on, Rory, tell me."  
  
" No. I want to tell the boys first. Now, excuse me, I have to go to the diner to meet Jess before I go to school."  
  
" So it's Jess."  
  
" Maybe."  
  
" Or are you anxious to go see Tristan?"  
  
" Maybe."  
  
" So it's Tristan?"  
  
" I don't know. It could be. Bye Mother."  
  
" Bye daughter O' mine." Rory shook her head as she grabbed her yellow back pack. She headed to the door.  
  
" Good morning, Luke." Luke grunted. " Whatever you say."  
  
" Not having a good morning, Luke?"  
  
" Jess insanely had the alarm set for 5:30. A little to early for me to wake up. Now, what do you want?"  
  
" Jess asked me to meet him here for something. While I wait, I'll go for some coffee."  
  
" No. It'll kill you. You're to young to die."  
  
" Luke..."  
  
" No. The Surgeon General has a warning on the side of the box. It says..."  
  
Jess walked up to Rory, " Hey! Uncle Luke stop warning Rory away from coffee. Come here, Rory. I have it set up in the corner booth by the window." He took her hand and led her to the table. Chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream and a coffee mug. " Surprise!"  
  
" Jess! This is my favorite breakfast in the whole world! Luke never makes it for me, he calls it death on a plate."  
  
" Well, I cooked it up, so Luke had no say in it."  
  
" You cooked this."  
  
" Yep."  
  
" Thanks, Jess." She kissed him softly. He looked at her, cautiously. "Rory, have you picked between Tristan and I?"  
  
" Yeah, I have. First, I want to talk to Tristan. I'll tell you when I get home from school." Jess felt butterflies in his stomach. " Uh, Rory? Will I like the answer?"  
  
Rory smiled," I can't tell you that. I want to talk to Tristan first. It's only fair, he told me he loved me first." Jess sighed. "Alright. So, what have you been reading lately?"  
  
" A Nicholas Sparks book, The Rescue. Very good actually. You can borrow it after I'm done, OK?"  
  
" Sure. Oh, I got this great C.D. Want to borrow it?"  
  
" Course. Oh, I've got to go. I have about 3 minutes to walk across the square and gazebo to get to the bus. I'll see you after school. I'm leaving!"  
  
" See you after school, Rory." She blew him a kiss as she walked to the door.  
  
" Bye, Luke!"  
  
" Hmph." Rory ran across the square with Jess watching her. He sighed as he took the plates to the back.  
  
  
  
" Lukey, coffee please." Lorelai begged.  
  
" Get it yourself."  
  
" Ok. What's your problem, Snuffy?"  
  
" You can stop calling me Snuffy." She giggled.  
  
" Tell me what's wrong and I will."  
  
" Ask Rory. I already explained it to her." Jess came back to the front.  
  
" Don't even try, Lorelai. He's grumpy today."  
  
" Jess, just the person I wanted to see." Jess stepped back.  
  
" I'm scared."  
  
" Has Rory talked to you today?'  
  
" Mhm."  
  
" Has she given any hint on whom she chose?"  
  
" No, actually I was hoping you could help me and tell me." Lorelai shrugged.  
  
Luke asked, " Shouldn't you be going to school?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Bye, Jess."  
  
" Bye." Lorelai watched the change. Jess was back to monosyllabic words.  
  
" See you later!"  
  
" Yeah." He was gone. " Luke, about our date. When do you want to go?"  
  
He smiled slightly, " I don't know. What do you want to do?"  
  
" How about you come to movie night with Rory and I?"  
  
" OK. I'm for it."  
  
" Great. I have to go to work. I'll call you with the details." Lorelai got up and walked to the door, waving at him as she left. Luke felt much better after his little chat with Lorelai. 


	13. Detention and Tristan

What Does it All Mean?  
  
Author: Vona  
  
E-Mail: Joshysgurlie15@aol.com  
  
Website URL: http://pub90.ezboard.com/bthecentre19298 VISIT and POST PLEASE!  
  
Feedback: I live for feedback. It is the air I breathe, the drink I sip, the food I chew, etc, I think you get the point. Constructive Criticism is fine  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own GG. If I owned GG, Dean would die or something of the sort, Tristan would still be there, Luke and Lorelai would already be together, etc.:) I love this show.  
  
Summary: Rory has to go on a school seminar, a week with Chiltonites. What happens there and what happens when she comes home? It's a Trory and a Jory. There is a tiny bit of R/D but luckily I end that quickly. Also, some L/L.  
  
Classification: Romance and Drama also Humorous  
  
  
  
Chapter 13 Detention and Tristan  
  
Tristan was waiting at Rory's locker with coffee. She came slowly. " Hey, Tris."  
  
" Hey, Mar. How are you this morning?"  
  
" Great. Thanks." She said as she accepted the coffee.  
  
" So... did you have good dreams about me last night?"  
  
" No. I have enough sense not to dream about you. How's the cackle of girls that follow you around?"  
  
" Don't know. I was waiting for you. Um, have you made a decision yet, Rory?"  
  
Rory nodded. "Yeah. I love you and I..." The bell rang. Rory's eyes widened.  
  
" GREAT! I'm LATE! Tristan! Help me with my locker." Tristan twisted her combination in and opened it for her. She grabbed her books. Tristan took her back pack and they ran down the hall together. They arrived in class, 5 minutes late, breathless. Mr. Medina smiled, "Nice of you two to join us. Take you're seat, I was just discussing The Odyssey." Tristan and Rory slipped into their desks. He turned around, looking ather questioningly. Rory mouthed, " I'll tell you after school." Mr. Medina shook his head. " Miss Gilmore if you have something to say to Mr. DuGray, tell us now."  
  
" No, Mr. Medina. There's nothing."  
  
" Well, you can continue you're conversation in detention this afternoon." Rory put her head down. " Yes, Mr. Medina." Tristan wiggled his eyebrows, making Rory laugh slightly. " You and I in a room alone, together, Mary, my dreams are coming true." Rory glared and Mr. Medina glared. Tristan turned back around, avoiding Mr. Medina's gaze.  
  
Rory signed in for detention. She couldn't believe she had detention. She had never in her whole life had detention. Tristan was already there. " Hey, Mary."  
  
" Tristan. Can you take me home? I'm going to miss my bus."  
  
" Sure. Now, tell me what your decision is. Please, Rory, I'm dying here."  
  
Rory took a deep breath. " OK. Tristan, I love you."  
  
" I'm sensing a but."  
  
" Yeah, but I think we would be better as friends. We are just now starting to get along. I don't think we are meant to be together. I'm sorry, Tristan. I'm really hoping we can be good friends though."  
  
" I'd like that, Rory. I just want to be in your life and you be in my life. You're still special and I will always love you, Rory Gilmore."  
  
" I'll always love you, Tris." He kissed her softly. They sat together, passing notes back in forth during detention. He then took her back to Stars Hollow. She asked him to stop at Luke's and Tristan knew it was so she could talk to Jess. It hurt, but he knew he would get over it. Hey, he and Rory were friends now. Jess was looking out the window and Tristan nodded at him. Meanwhile, inside the diner, Jess felt his heart sink. She was with the accountant. Jess knew Rory must have decided to go with Tristan. He sighed as he watched her get out of the car. " Thanks, Tristan. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
" Bye, Mary!!" She glared at him as she walked into the diner. 


	14. Big Brother

What Does it All Mean?  
  
Author: Vona  
  
E-Mail: Joshysgurlie15@aol.com  
  
Website URL: http://pub90.ezboard.com/bthecentre19298 VISIT and POST PLEASE!  
  
Feedback: I live for feedback. It is the air I breathe, the drink I sip, the food I chew, etc, I think you get the point. Constructive Criticism is fine  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own GG. If I owned GG, Dean would die or something of the sort, Tristan would still be there, Luke and Lorelai would already be together, etc.:) I love this show.  
  
Summary: Rory has to go on a school seminar, a week with Chiltonites. What happens there and what happens when she comes home? It's a Trory and a Jory. There is a tiny bit of R/D but luckily I end that quickly. Also, some L/L.  
  
Classification: Romance and Drama also Humorous  
  
  
  
Chapter 14 Big Brother  
  
" Jess! I'm here to talk to you!" Jess smiled at her. " Hey, Ror."  
  
" Let's go to the gazebo." She took his hand and they walked across the street. They sat down. " OK, Jess, I love you."  
  
" But you love Tristan more."  
  
" No, no. I was going to say. I love you and I want to be with you. I want you to be my boyfriend. I want to date you, I want to kiss you. You are so special to me, Jess." Jess's eyes had lit up some.  
  
" Rory, I love you so much." She leaned in and they kissed passionately. They heard clapping. Lorelai, Luke, Miss Patty, Babette, Sookie, Michel, Maury, Kirk, Jackson, and about half of the town were watching. " Rory chose! Hey, everyone! Jess and Rory are together." Lorelai continue to chant. " Rory and Jess sitting in a tree,  
  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage." Rory rolled her eyes. " It's a puzzle, Jess, how I can be 16, yet my mother is 5." Jess laughed as he lifted her up and twirled her around. " I've never in my entire life been as happy as I am right now, Rory." He put her down gently and they touched their foreheads together. He traced her jawline and they kissed again. " Let's get out of here. I feel like Big Brother is watching." He said quietly.  
  
" I get that funny feeling, too." They walked hand in hand to Luke's and hid out in the back room. "I want to give you a nick name. You call me everything from Jessy to Dodger. The only thing I've come up with is Ror."  
  
" Whatever you want to call me, except Mary."  
  
" How about My Little Dreamer."  
  
" That works."  
  
" That or Angel."  
  
" I like Dreamer. It's original."  
  
" Dreamer it is." They kissed again. 


	15. Double Dates

What Does it All Mean?  
  
Author: Vona  
  
E-Mail: Joshysgurlie15@aol.com  
  
Website URL: http://pub90.ezboard.com/bthecentre19298 VISIT and POST PLEASE!  
  
Feedback: I live for feedback. It is the air I breathe, the drink I sip, the food I chew, etc, I think you get the point. Constructive Criticism is fine  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own GG. If I owned GG, Dean would die or something of the sort, Tristan would still be there, Luke and Lorelai would already be together, etc.:) I love this show.  
  
Summary: Rory has to go on a school seminar, a week with Chiltonites. What happens there and what happens when she comes home? It's a Trory and a Jory. There is a tiny bit of R/D but luckily I end that quickly. Also, some L/L.  
  
Classification: Romance and Drama also Humorous  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I'd really like to thank every one of my faithful readers. I'm sorry for those of you who were disappointed that she chose Jess instead of Tristan. I, in fact, love Tristan and Jess, so as long as she's with one of them, I'm happy. But, for those of you who were disappointed with who she chose, I've written a total Trory story! It's called Date Match and it should be up within the next few days.  
  
Chapter 15 Double Dates  
  
Rory was in her room getting ready. The doorbell rang. " MOM! CAN YOU GET IT! I'M NOT READY YET!!!"  
  
Lorelai screamed back downstairs," NO! RORY, YOU GET IT! I'M NOT READY YET EITHER! IT'S LUKE AND MY FIRST DATE!!!"  
  
" IT'S JESS AND My'S FIRST DATE, TOO!" Lorelai sighed," Oh, yeah."  
  
" WELL, THEY'LL FIGURE OUT THEY SHOULD COME IN! THE DOOR'S UNLOCKED!" Rory laughed. " THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR DOUBLE-DATING WITH MY MOTHER!!"  
  
" HEY! AT LEAST YOU HAVE A MOM COOL ENOUGH TO DOUBLE-DATE WITH! HECK, I WOULD NEVER DOUBLE-DATE WITH MY MOTHER!"  
  
" THAT'S GOOD, SINCE YOUR MOM IS MARRIED!" Meanwhile, Jess and Luke were on the porch looking at each other wondering what is wrong with this family, able to hear every word that was bellowed. Jess finally said,  
  
" Interesting."  
  
" So, we should go inside?"  
  
" Guess so." Luke gingerly opened the door. " We're here." Lorelai laughed, calling down the stairs, " SEE I TOLD YOU RORY! THEY ARE SMART, SMART MEN!" Luke shook his head. Lorelai ran down the stairs. " Hey Luke!!" She was now in the living room. Rory came out from the kitchen. "Jess!" He smiled. " I brought coffee. Luke wouldn't bring it, so I did."  
  
Luke shook his head, " I brought cherry pie. I know it's your favorite."  
  
" Ah, Lukey, thank you. See babe, very smart men." Lorelai took his hand and led him to the couch. Rory sat on the floor next to Jess. Luke's eyes bulged. On the coffee table was cookie dough, marshmallows, m&m's, reeses, ice cream, and twizzlers. On the floor, lay a box of Kleenex. "What is all of that for?"  
  
" To eat!" Lorelai answered energetically. Luke shook his head. " I don't believe you two. You guys are going to die an early death eating all of that junk food."  
  
Rory intervened, " Guess what we're watching?"  
  
Jess shrugged, " What?"  
  
Lorelai grinned, " It just came out today!"  
  
Luke looked at the two, " What?"  
  
Rory and Lorelai exchanged glances," A WALK TO REMEMBER! Kirk wouldn't give it to me. I had to sneak around the counter and ring it up. Rory ran a diversion. Finally, by the time Kirk figured it out, I had already bought it. Kirk said we were too obsessed with this movie to own it." Lorelai grinned triumphantly.  
  
" The Kleenex is over here." Luke looked at Lorelai skeptically," Like I'll need them. I don't cry at movies, Lor."  
  
" Yeah, well, this is A Walk to Remember. Guaranteed to make anyone tear up at least." Luke nodded. " Alright." Rory jumped up and popped the dvd in. " Here it goes. I love Landon Carter. I'm going to name my boy Landon."  
  
Lorelai giggled," Something you need to tell me, Ror?"  
  
Rory nodded, " Well, actually, see I met this guy..." Luke looked at the two. They continued to commentate throughout the movie and by the time Jamie told Landon her secret, they were balling. Luke's eyes teared up by the end of the movie. Jess was holding Rory in his arms, rubbing her head as she cried her heart out. Mandy Moore began to sing at the end. Lorelai looked at Luke and saw the tears. "See, I told you Luke."  
  
" Lorelai, I love you." She looked shocked. " Uh, what?"  
  
" I love you. I wanted to tell you for so long. I love you." Lorelai looked like a deer caught in headlights. Rory looked up at Jess. " I think we should leave these two alone." Luke and Lorelai didn't even notice Jess and Rory get up. Lorelai took a deep breath. " I... I love you too, Luke. I think I always have. Well, with the exception of the first two years."  
  
" You called me Duke."  
  
" Only to annoy you. I love you, Duke." Luke laughed as he pulled Lorelai towards him. Their lips met gently, softly. Lorelai opened her eyes and stared into Luke's. She settled down on the couch and laid her head on his chest. They both sighed contentedly.  
  
Jess and Rory were out on the back porch. " So, are you weirded out by that confession Uncle Luke made?"  
  
" Nope. My mom and Luke have loved each other for years. It's good that they finally admitted it to each other. Now, there are better things we could be doing, Dodger, then discussing my mother and Luke." Jess raised his eyebrow, " Oh? Give me a little sample, Dreamer, of what you are speaking about?"  
  
" A teaser?" Jess smiled. Rory leaned in and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and spoke. " Rory, I've never felt so loved in my entire life. I hated the fact that my mom sent me to Stars Hollow. I hated Uncle Luke and I hated everyone else. I hated this town until I saw you. Then I talked to you about How? and knew life might not be so bad with you around."  
  
" So are you going to give up your bad boy act?"  
  
" Nah, I rather like it. But know one thing."  
  
" What's that?"  
  
" I love you." Jess kissed Rory.  
  
" I love you, too." They settled into the porch swing and watched the stars from where they were. Life was good. 


End file.
